


Motion in Falling

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-02
Updated: 2003-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River's mind floats.





	Motion in Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Motion in Falling

## Motion in Falling

### by skripka

This is a teeny thing that attacked right before sleep. Kinda like River, I guess. 

Disclaimer: Joss, Joss, Joss and Mutant Enemy: all theirs, not mine. Not beta-ed, so I'm owning up to all mistakes in advance. 

* * *

There was Kaylee, and there was River. And that was how it was. But there were also the times when River could bury herself in Kaylee's skin and they could both forget where the other one began. 

River knows. 

Here, there is right, and there is wrong, mixed together with emotion and reason. River can hear guilt and censure - mild, hot, shifting through the spectrum in between. Synethesia allows her to taste pity, fear, and sometimes disgust. But Kaylee is there also, soft and warm and bright, and Kaylee knows how to make the voices retreat into a quiet din. 

River needs. 

Kaylee is scared - with good reason, River is sure. Kaylee can perceive more than she realizes. Her brain processes lightning quick \- flashes - delicate - love - wordless pleasure. River is in love with the mind as much as the body. Although, she admits, there are bits of Kaylee's body that she loves the most. 

River is not a child. 

Serenity is anything but serene to River. Turbulent lives create turbulent emotions. River hears, sees, smells, tastes, and feels all of them. Fear and anger and love coalesce and separate. Passion and indifference stick to her skin like sweat. River can refuse to care. Especially when there are lips to kiss, skin to touch, life to taste. 

Kaylee is bright, Kaylee is sure, and Kaylee is hers. With Kaylee, River just is. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
